The present disclosure generally relates to concealment devices for covering and/or filling the seams found between two surfaces of a vehicle, and in particular concealment devices having active materials.
Motor vehicles and other transportation means such as airplanes, busses, and trains have multiple movable (i.e., swingable, slidable, or the like) surfaces. In motor vehicles, for instance, such movable surfaces can include body panels, such as doors, hoods, trunks, tailgates, sunroofs, glove boxes, and the like. Currently, a seam (i.e. gap or opening) exists between the moveable surface, such as a sliding sunroof, and a non-movable surface, such as the vehicle roof. This seam can be partly attributed to the limited manufacturing tolerances of the panels. Currently, the seams impact vehicle aerodynamics, as well as styling design and aesthetics.
Accordingly, there is a need for concealment devices that can cover and/or fill the seams between two or more surfaces of a vehicle. It is further desirable that such concealment devices help improve aerodynamics as well as the overall aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.